Delirium
by prettydynamic
Summary: Can a tumultuous relationship that moved too fast too soon still be strong and serious enough to head to the altar? Just a shot of what could have happened after Sharon and Andy's first real date. Complete
1. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters. I am only taking them for a joyride. J Pardon any mistakes on my part.**

 **We know that are beloved protagonists are very old fashioned and conservative but what if things happened way too fast too soon. What if they gave in to their fiery emotions…. A long shot… but nice to imagine how they would react….dedicated to jacilenemns.**

* * *

In a half conscious state her deliciously sore lithe body snuggled and rolled around the bed wandering for the hard masculine warmth that had been cradling her so sweetly. More awake now, she sighed in dismay as her limbs embraced nothing but the soft feathered pillows and contours of the duvet. She smiled to herself clinging to the most wondrous dream she had ever had. She must have had a much heavier dinner than usual, she mused, having such a tumultuous vivid dream.

She stretched languidly ready to welcome the quiet weekend ahead of her. But wasn't her date with Andy on a Thursday… She was mildly confused now and the tenderness she felt all over wasn't helping.

The sound of screeching cars and loud voices from the television in the living room sprung her awake. She scrambled for her evening robe surprised to find she slept naked last night and as she walked out of the hall a surprised Rusty greeted her morning.

"Mom! I'm surprised to see you at home," he said, helping himself with his bag of chips, looking at Sharon before returning his focus to Vin Diesel.

"It's Saturday morning why wouldn't I be home," she calmly replied, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Rusty's voice rose a notch higher. "Mom! It's Friday. I just got back from a 3-day retreat in Santa Monica. See!"

Rusty lifted his backpack and overnight bag that were still on the couch beside him.

Sharon choked on her orange juice in horror.

"Oh my god I'm late for work!" she exclaimed.

"You bet you are. It's almost noon," said Rusty.

She ran back to her room and noticed what she didn't see when she woke up…the discarded Versace dress by the foot of the bed. She stood frozen in shock, Rusty's voice from the living room only registering as gibberish on her bewildered state.

"Mom, is everything alright? You look out of your wits. Did you have too much sushi or too much fillet mignon? Friday is your usual date with Lt. Flynn but remember, your date at Cerf was Thursday night since he couldn't get any reservation for Friday."

As the dress glared ferociously from the floor, she could hear Andy's voice when he first saw her in the Versace dress…

"You take my breath away, Sharon…" he smiled in his boyish, charming smile that always made her heart skip a beat.

In a blink of an eye the memory faded and was ravaged by the hoarse, guttural plea of the magnificent looking man that had haunted her dreams both in wakefulness and slumber as pressed her against the masculine contours of his body, savoring her luscious body with ardor.

"I just can't get enough of you… the more I taste you… the more I want you."

Rusty faded away in the background… she couldn't move…All she could remember was his gentle kisses all over her… his fresh masculine scent pervading her senses… his soft caress, and … the rapture of his undeniable passion that she welcomed with fierce hunger.

She clutched her robe tighter on her trembling body as the inexorable tenderness between her thighs compellingly ascertained everything was not a dream.

* * *

Unable to give in to a peaceful slumber, plagued by inter-mitten sleep and compelling wakefulness, Andy pressed a kiss on the forehead of the soft svelte form nestled between the crook of his arm and bare chest, careful not awaken her at the gesture, he only wanted to snuggle closer to her sweet warmth.

It may have happened sooner than expected but he was not sorry, no, not at all, he mused as he hugged her closer. The joy of completely having her was incomparable. He could not recall having such intense love and desire for any other woman. He felt blessed to have experienced such a love and sense of completeness in this lifetime.

Andy wanted to protect her and lover her, and make her forget all the ugly and painful experiences she had in the past. He made love to her in raw passion as though every stroke of his tongue, every clench of his lips would erase every painful memory.

The first rays of dawn peeked through the half open venetian blinds of the room had stirred Sharon a little and her movement brushed the side of her breast to Andy's hand. A rose nipple peered out from the thick cotton duvet, inviting Andy to lavish it once again with his tongue. He felt himself harden as he started peppering little kisses affectionately on the side of her face until he nibbled on her long ivory neck.

Sharon made a sound and moved to her side, still overwhelmed with sleep. Andy pressed himself closer to her back as his big hands began fondling her rosy mounds gently. Renewed hunger radiated within him and his lips devoured her hungrily as his strong legs parting hers in search of her soft feminine warmth,

Sharon whimpered in her sleep, slightly moving from his enraged masculinity as though in mild protest. He knew she wouldn't stop him if he persisted, her body would acquiesce but guilt racked his being as he watched her looking so vulnerable as she slept.

 _Get up, Andy! Let her be. She must be exhausted. You swine! You keep interrupting her sleep every so often just to make love to her again and again. Have you no mercy on her? Oh Sharon, why do you have to be so beautiful… I'm sorry my passion just worn you out._

He kissed her briefly on the lips and pulled the warm blanket over her quivering body and with all his willpower, not trusting himself to keep his hands off her if he stayed snuggled close to her, he reluctantly got out of the bed.

 _If I can have my way, all I wanted is to stay in bed with you the whole day._

The clock on the bedside table read 5:00am, still a long time before it's time to get ready for work but sleep eluded him anyhow. Rusty wasn't due home until mid-morning but and he didn't want to risk shocking the kid by walking out of his mother's room in his disheveled suit at 8:00 in the morning.

He was not kid in the literal sense, he might be all grown up and aware about things between 2 people who love each other but it might be too soon for Sharon to admit the fact that they have been intimate much alone let her son know about it.

He wanted to stay, wait for her to wake up and make her breakfast and go to work together. That's what he would have wanted. Maybe someday it just might happen. If he could help it, he wanted it to happen every day of their working years in the LAPD.


	2. First Day Back to Work

The teen-age gang members were still fighting over whose fault it was they got arrested.

"You scumbag! Look at what you did? My momma is going to kill me," said one member hitting his friend at the back.

"Boys! Stop all that fighting or I might just put you both behind bars till it's your turn to be interviewed. You're in a precinct and good behavior is not a suggestion," stated Flynn matter-of-factly.

"Sir, we ain't done nothing wrong. We just stumbled on the stash on the floor," said the 15 year old African American with dread locks.

His friend slapped on the back. "Shut up, douche. Don't say nothing. It was no stash… it was flour for baking. These officers made a huge mistake. We have no dope," he corrected the 15 year old.

Flynn grabbed the boys and led them to a couple of chairs just around the hall opposite the interview room.

"Why don't you boys sit over here where it is nice and quiet so you wouldn't be in the way of the other detectives doing their jobs. Stay there and behave yourselves while you wait for your turn. Don't go misbehaving or you'll make me very angry, and you wouldn't want that. I don't have to cuff you to the chair, do I?"

Provenza stared in amazement as Andy calmly but firmly reprimanded the rowdy group of gang members arrested by Julio. Being hot tempered Flynn would almost always yell at the misbehaving gang members and drag them to the room in something short of police brutally just to keep them in line to make the work the rest of team interviewing them a lot easier but today he seemed to be playing "good cop" but surprisingly, it still worked just as well.

Skykes stepped out of the interview room and took one of the two gang member seated on the chairs on Flynn's watch.

Provenza went back to the stack of papers, envelopes and folder on top of his desk to start sorting and reviewing reports. To his astonishment, the paper work of the last two cases Flynn had handled and closed lay comfortably in the middle of his IN tray. Flynn hated paper work and often joked it was a woman's job since women were more systematic and orderly than men.

"Hey, Flynn, are you feeling under the weather?" called Provenza.

"No. I'm feeling dandy. You got my report on your desk?" he asked.

"Yup. It's not late. That's why I thought you were under the weather."

Flynn laughed, " Nah. I was just in 2 hours ahead. You know, to get the paper work off the list."

"That's a first!" mumbled Provenza and gave his attention back to the folder.

"We're done with our interviews. Is the Captain in yet? We have a meeting with the BAU unit," called Julio.

Provenza looked up at their wall clock and saw it was almost noon. "It's not like the Captain to be late and not call. Flynn, did she call you?" asked Provenza.

"No. No messages either," said Flynn.

"I better call her. Just to make sure she is okay," said Provenza.

Andy was debating earlier whether to check on Sharon or not. He didn't want her to think that just because they have been intimate last night that he was starting to be possessive but he was indeed a little worried about her not showing up for work. He didn't worn her out, did he? He wanted to buy her some roses too but he was afraid she'd consider it as possessiveness as well.

 _Was he just guilty since he never felt possessive towards any woman before?_

Sharon's loud apologetic voice suddenly filled the room. She was gasping for breath as she was rushing to his office.

"I'm very sorry to be late. I hope I did not miss anything important," she said in between gasps of air.

"Let me help you with your things, Captain," said Buzz as he took her portfolio from her.

"We were starting to worry. What happened?" asked Provenza.

"Thank you, Buzz", she said, handing him the briefcase.

She tried to act as nonchalant as possible. "I uhm… thought it was a Saturday is all."

Sharon gave a little laugh, as she settled on her desk, avoiding Andy's gaze. She could still feel her cold hands sweat with unease. She didn't know how to face him.

The team looked at each other in puzzlement and shrugged their shoulders.

"That's a First. What made you think it was a Saturday? You just had your meeting with Chief Taylor yesterday and it was always on a Thursday," said Provenza.

"I was out on a date… I mean up late…. Ugh… no, I meant it was great… there was an old movie great.. " she fumbled for words.

"Oh, I don't know what I meant," she snapped, looking hopeless.

Everybody remained quiet, watching her intently, totally unused to Captain Raydon being so not put together.

"Amy, do you have a spare blazer? I grabbed the blazer meant for the cleaners… do you happen to have a hair dryer in your drawer?" asked Sharon.

"I don't have another blazer but you can do without a blazer, Captain, your cocktail dress looked suitable… and let me grab my hair dryer for you," answered Amy.

Amy came back with the hair dryer and a glass of water.

"I thought you might need some water, Captain."

"Thank you. That's thoughtful of you…Julio, give me 30 minutes and we will be on our way to the BAU," said Sharon.

Andy grinned from ear to ear as he saw Sharon entered the office in great dishevelment and disorder. He remained at his desk as he arrived. He didn't want to agitate her any more than she already was.

How lovely she looked despite her blazer having creases, and her hair slightly damp from the shower which obviously did not have a date with the blow dryer or curling iron that day, and her eyes clouded with disorientation. How he loved to come over and run his fingers to fix her hair and to kiss her senselessly until reality sets back in her green eyes.

Not everyone immediately noticed her shoes. Perhaps, he was observing her like a hawk ready to pounce that he almost burst into laughter as he noticed her black pumps were not a match. On her right foot was her favorite plain Chistian Dior 2 inch heel while the left foot was clad on a sling back peep toe. How she didn't notice they were different was beyond him but it made her looked even more adorable in his eyes.

If she wasn't his boss he would've been more overt for his feelings towards her. Watching her seat on her desk as Julio and Amy talk her, while she self-consciously tried to brush her hair, arrange her desk and straighten her knee length cocktail dress under her blazer, all at the same time just brings back the glorious memory of they have shared the previous night. He could feel himself harden beneath his slacks. A splash of cold water was what he needed instantly lest he embarrassed himself when someone calls him and notice the bulge in his pants. He can hardly wait to get her alone tonight.

His plan to run for the lavatory was hindered by Louie Provenza who came to his desk in a solemn expression.

"Tell me honestly Flynn… "

He felt a lump in his throat. Was Provenza watching him? Did he notice how much effect Captain Raydor had on him?

"You looked very different today…"

"In what way do I look different?" asked Flynn nervously.

"Well, your aura is different and you seem to have that glint in your eyes… You got lucky last night, didn't you?" accused Provenza in a wild banter.

 _He knew! Is it written all over my face? Relax Andy. He doesn't know with whom. Should he deny it?_

His voice was stuck in his throat.

"Who's the unlucky girl? How was it? Tell me about it." demanded Provenza.

He suddenly caught sight of Sharon flipping her head in an attempt to tame her long auburn hair. His heart began to race and he realized just how much he loved her. His eyes not leaving her, transfixed in a far-away look…

"Oh, Louie it was just… I don't know…magical… the moment was perfect…everything was magnificent! I don't remember having experienced anything like it" said Andy in a dreamy manner.

Lt. Provenza was deeply perturbed with all the peculiarity pervading around the precinct.

"Oh my god, Flynn, you're too old to be acting like a school boy," scolded Provenza.

When Flynn remained unfazed, still with a far-away look, he turned around and yelled to no one in particular.

"What is going on around here? What is this -April Fool's Day?! I'm going insane! I'm taking a 3 hour lunch break. Perhaps, by the time I return the precinct has gained back its normalcy."

He grabbed his coat and angrily stormed out of the office, leaving everyone in a chaotic state.

* * *

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt her blood drain from her face as she saw Provenza gave Andy a playful slap on the back, an exchange of merry banter and ribbing between them which she could not unfortunately hear from her closed office door but the mischief in their eyes… how many times had she seen the same actions on Jack and his drinking buddies as they talked about women? She hated Jack every time she showed such disrespect for women but she was helpless. She had her young children and her career that was just beginning to take off back then.

She told herself she would never fall for another chauvinist pig. She can't hear Andy and Louie but she could tell what they were talking about. A cold shiver went down her spine. Could Andy have bragged about her to his best friend Lt. Provenza? Was she nothing but a conquest?

She wanted to run across the room and slap his handsome face to wipe that huge grin and mischievous glint in his eyes. Mix emotion of anger, regret and embarrassment were all stirring within her. It's that boyish smile and handsome face, she suspected, that had her discard her self-control, her self-respect… her strong will… She wanted to accuse him of ravishing her, taking advantage of her love…

She sat defeated on her office chair and buried her face in her hands. Truth be told, she didn't feel used or taken last night… she sighed as she recalled feeling loved and cherished with every touch of his lips, accepted and treasured with each caress of his loving gentle hands. It was… wonderful… Never had she felt anything like it before… not with Jack, never with Jack…. That night with Andy was like a beautiful dream that pushed away a never-ending nightmare.

Then it flashed… nights when she was tired… long day at work… exhausting time with the kids… and Jack wouldn't take no for an answer. Why did she have to remember Jack?

Andy was different. She could read the intensity of his desire in his eyes but he would hold back… reign it to ensure she was alright… But still… she hasn't heard the L-Word. If only she had heard it….


	3. Avoiding Mr Right

**Prettydynamic says: I'm sorry for errors. I try to write in between breaks in the office and in between handling clients. I sometimes get so excited I don't proof read. I'm just starting to write again after 3 years hiatus. I promise I'll improve in no time. I hope you still enjoy reading my stuff as there is no greater inspiration than people saying the enjoyed your imagination and creativity. I appreciate all messages.**

* * *

She planned to make a trip out of town to avoid any possible encounter with Andy on the weekend. She knew he would make an attempt to invite her out or to visit her in her house. She had her suitcase in the car at 6 in the morning and a lovely note left on the fridge for Rusty when she got a call about the Mayor's son going missing. One thing was for certain, murders do not go on a holiday on weekends. In fact they seemed more prevalent on a weekend. She needed to personally attend to it as Chief Taylor told her to. Her guard was down on her way to the Mayor's, still wrestling with sleepiness as she didn't sleep much being plagued by pictures of a salt and pepper haired man every so often in her sub consciousness. She knew Andy was not on call that day. Recalling the schedule sheet, she expected to see Amy and Provenza on this weekend. She can actually in fact use Taylor's assignment as an excuse not to see Andy. She felt relieved.

She saw their office's patrol car and to her relief no CSI which means the child is still possibly alive. She parked her car behind the patrol car and started towards the front steps leading to the main door. She could see the house was well lit and the door was slightly ajar, with 2 uniformed officers roaming the vast garden and the 3 car garage checking for any clue regarding the missing child.

The officers greeted her as she came up and she nodded her head in acknowledgment. She was almost near the door when an all too familiar voice speaking from inside the house caught her ear. She didn't need to see his face to know. She felt her heart begin to race and a soft tingling sensation began crawling down her spine as soft sweat covered her brows.

"Don't worry, Mayor Jameson. We assure you of our commitment in finding your son. We are currently connected to your phone. Any calls the kidnappers would make would be traced by our office," said Lt. Flynn.

He glanced up and saw Sharon entering the foyer.

"Mayor, this is Captain Raydor, the head of our Major Crimes Unit," introduced Flynn.

Sharon noted that the woman was extremely devastated by her missing son. Her mascara had distastefully run down her cheeks. Smudges of her dark eyeliner decorated around her otherwise magnificent blue eyes. Despite her constant dabbing of tissue around her eyes, the black make up remained stubbornly present.

Mayor Jameson greeted her in respect albeit too distraught to extend her hand in handshake. Sharon felt immense sympathy towards her. She wouldn't know how to handle it either if any of her children will go missing.

Andy on the other hand was still wearing his blue-gray suit from yesterday. Despite long hours, his suit was void of any creases, his hair neatly combed, and not a tinge of haggard look on his face. His cologne remained freshly invigorating. She felt it a heinous crime to remain so fresh and sinfully attractive despite lack of sleep.

"We assure you, we will do our best," said Sharon.

"Perhaps Captain Raydor and I can go to your son's room just to check it out, if you wouldn't mind, Mayor. The patrol officers are still checking the vicinity of your neighborhood and the exterior of your house," said Lt. Flynn.

Mayor Jameson nodded her head in acquiescence.

Sharon followed closely behind Andy. She fell behind him self-consciously as they ascend the steps to the second floor. She didn't want his eyes on her person. She didn't have time to change out of her sundress when she got Chief Taylor's call and haphazardly wore her black knee-length trench coat over the dress. She was properly clad yet she felt self-conscious.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Lieutenant," she said.

"I could say the same thing, Captain. I actually took over Provenza's shift the last minute. He had a bad case of stomach flu after dinner. I was in the office with Amy when the call came in. I left Amy in charge of the office while I came here to handle the case," he explained, constantly looking back as he spoke to Sharon.

"Stop looking at me," reprimanded Sharon. "Go. Keep walking."

Andy grinned at his boss. "I'm talking to you. Isn't it a bit impolite not to look at the person you are talking to?"

He was finding her utterly amusing.

Sharon ignored him as she started looking around the second floor living room. Andy did the same and proceeded to the other side of the second floor living room, but as each were preoccupied with their own thoughts in the investigation they eventually ended up approaching the same divider containing family photos. Sharon's hand fell on the blue framed mother-son photo as Andy purposefully grabbed it for inspection. Their hands ended up brushing against each other as they both touched the frame.

Sharon immediately released the frame like she was torched.

"Are you following me?" she snapped.

Andy returned her irritation with a well-natured shrug and boyish smile.

"I'm in the middle of an investigation, Captain. I wouldn't dream of devouring your lips just yet," he joked.

His overt flirtation weakened her knees and she slipped against her strappy two-inch sandals. She would have fell on the floor had not Andy been quick enough to steady her fall.

She held on to him to break her fall as he caught her in his arms, his scent pervading her senses once again.

To her great relief an officer called for her from the top of the stairs, oblivious to their somewhat compromising position they were in just a few seconds ago.

"Captain, Chief Taylor is here. And I thought you might want to know so you can speak with him, the Mayor's husband has just arrived," said the office.

"Thank you, officer. I'll be right down," she called out, pretending to brush an imaginary dust on her coat as he left Andy without a word.

Andy stared at her svelte form as she slowly descended the stairs until she was out of his sight. She was such an enigma. He could not fathom why she was suddenly very cranky but her apparent change of behavior seemed to entice him further. Her shoes were not her usual office shoes. Not only was it not black but it was open toed, revealing her entire slender foot and her crème colored toe nails. He'd bet a month's salary she was wearing only a flimsy dress beneath her coat. He can hardly wait till he was off duty to unwrap his delectable present beneath the coat.

Andy referred back to his notes a moment as he went inside the kid's bedroom. If his hunch was right and his analysis correct that the mayor and her husband were just recently separated, he knew he could possibly find the boy in the house.

He checked the boy's closet and toy chest and under the bed. The Major identified that the boy's favorite plush elephant was missing from the room. It was his best buddy, his comfort. If the boy had been kidnapped, his elephant would lying about in the room.

The mayor would not disclose anything personal regarding her marriage but you put two and two together, plus the pictures void of any photos of her husband, you knew they were currently undergoing their very rocky relationship.

Andy saw the rattan hamper not big enough for a person to hide but small enough to comfortably fit a 5 year old. He slowly lifted up the cover and there he was the missing little boy asleep cradling his elephant.

He carefully lifted him out so as not to startle or frighten him. The boy whimpered in his sleep as he draped his arms Andy's back.

"Daddy… is that you, daddy?"

"No, son. I'm Mr. Policeman. I'm taking you back to mommy and daddy," whispered Andy as he patted the boy's back.

The boy's mother yelped in delight as Andy descended the steps with the little boy.

"Charles! I don't believe it. Oh Charles!" she immediately took him out Andy's arms and hugged him tightly.

"How? Where did you find him? We searched everywhere for him," said the boy's nanny.

"Thank you so much. Apparently we didn't look hard enough," said the boy's Aunt, shaking Andy's hand.

Chief Taylor was impressed and proud that Lt. Flynn found the missing child.

"How in the world did you know where to find him?" asked Chief Taylor.

"Just a lucky guess…" smiled Andy.

The moment the boy woke up he began screaming for his father. He was wailing his arms in insistence he be carried by his father that the mayor handed Charles to his father albeit with reluctance. She recovered her composure and stood with her back straight as she sincerely thanked and shook the hand of each other officers who were in her house searching for his son.

She shook Flynn's hand with both her hands in sheer gratification.

"I don't know how I can thank you enough, Lieutenant," she said.

As the team slowly vacated the premises, Andy spoke to the Mayor when nobody was within earshot.

"Mayor, it's not that I'm interfering with your personal life… I mean, I know you don't want anybody to know the problems you and your husband have been having… but.. no easier way to say this but… no matter how bad you think your husband is, if it is not endangering the child's safety, let him see his father. Afterall, he is still his father. He is a child and does not understand what's going on. He will resent you."

Fresh tears welled in the mayor's blue eyes as she listened to Lt. Flynn.

"Maybe someday... when he is older…when he can understand.. if your husband is the scumbag you believe he is, your son will see it with his own eyes. Until then… all he knows is he wants to see his dad," explained Flynn.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I appreciate your honesty," said the Mayor.

To Sharon's chagrin Andy managed to catch her before she could sped her car out of the area. He positioned himself between Sharon and the car door, preventing her from closing it. The black knot tying her coat slightly loosened, revealing her slender white leg as she prepared to hit the gas. She caught Andy's eye wander down her leg, making her all the more agitated.

"Lieutenant! Please! The door, please," she said sternly, trying to close it.

"Hey what's the rush? Maybe we can have breakfast. How about your favorite pancakes at IHOP," grinned Andy, blocking the door from closing.

Sharon flashed him a patronizing smile. "I would love to, Lieutenant."

Andy's smile widened. "Let's take the patrol car…"

His smile was short-lived as Sharon continued.

"But..I'm afraid we can't. You see I'm on my way out of town and you, Lieutenant is still on duty."

Andy protested. "What do you mean out of town? Can you not wait till my shift is over? I'd love to escort you to whichever place you want to go."

He was so dumbfounded Sharon managed to push him out of the way and close the car door. For the past year, he couldn't recall a time Sharon went anywhere without him, especially not an out of town vacation.

"I'm afraid I can't wait for you, Lieutenant. I'm very busy," she smiled as she started the engine.

"Wait. Can't we talk about this, Sharon? Can't we at least have breakfast together before you go? A police officer can eat breakfast even if he is on duty, can't he? " he pleaded.

"I'll see you on Monday," yelled Sharon as she sped the car.

She sighed in relief as she saw a frustrated looking Flynn on her rearview mirror. She half expected him to follow her but he didn't…

She promised him that they would see each other that Monday. Those words helped Andy go through the weekend. His anticipation was killing him. Little did he know that Sharon would not keep her word.


	4. Playing Hard To Get

He buried his face in one hand as his other held the receiver tightly. Too tight it almost bruised his palm. He felt helpless that another night would go by without Sharon taking his call. His head was burning with heated frustration as he listened to Rusty make another excuse his mother obviously told him to ward him off.

"Listen, kiddo. Just between you and me, is your mother really asleep? I believe she's been avoiding my calls," said Andy despairingly.

Rusty sighed before truthfully replying.

"She's just sulking in her room. I don't understand why she doesn't take your calls when I keep catching her looking at your photo-you know the one from Nicole's wedding."

Despite his overbearing frustration a slow smile crept into his face at Rusty's revelation. It gave him the much needed courage to assert himself.

"Hey, Rusty, would you let me in if I drop by. It's not yet 9:00.."

"I'm sorry, Andy, I'm not sure that is a good idea. Obviously my mom must be going through something… maybe she's tired…. Or suffering from a severe case of indigestion-she's acting so weird after your dinner at Cerf."

"Okay, kid. I'll try calling tomorrow," said Andy in defeat.

"Why don't you talk to her at work? You do see each other in the precinct," pointed Rusty.

"She avoids me like the Bubonic Plague-keeps sending me off somewhere on the field even before I set foot in her office. And when I'm in the office she finds an excuse not to be there", said Andy.

Rusty felt confused.

"What exactly happened? There must be some reason mom is acting so weird," asked Rusty curiously.

"No need to be alarmed. We…uhm… we were… it's…a.."

Andy groped for words that seemed to evade him at that critical moment

"Lover's Tiff," finished Rusty.

Andy smiled to himself.

"Yeah. You can call it that," he admitted.

"I thought adults don't engage in such nonsense. You guys are no different from school kids," replied Rusty in amusement.

But before they hung-up the phone, Rusty's tone had a dramatic change.

"Lieutenant…" he started.

Andy noted the seriousness in his voice. Rusty never called him Lieutenant. He always addressed him as Andy.

"Yes, Rusty?" he inquired.

"I may be just a kid in your eyes…but if you hurt my mom…if you make her cry..."

Andy was touched that Rusty would care so much for Sharon and would stand up to him.

"That's not going to happen. You have my word", he interrupted.

His words seemed to pacify Rusty as he let out a huge sigh of relief.

To make things lighter, he added in jest.

"Just take a look at who's pleading, and who's ignoring who."

Rusty laughed before adding "Thank you, Andy. I feel so much better."

Then they hang up.

Sharon stealthily jumped out of bed and peered through the slightly opened bedroom door.

"Were you still talking to Andy? What did he say?" she asked, wrapping herself tighter in her pink robe.

 _Why are you asking me now? I thought you weren't interested. Oh mom, you sound like my female friends in school._

Rusty replied nonchalantly as he headed back to his room.

"He said he was going to jump off a bridge if you don't start talking to him."

Sharon muttered "Hmph", before slamming her bedroom door.

 _Such flowery words from someone who can't even say I love you._

"Let him jump off a bridge for all I care," she yelled from her bed as she tried to avoid all thoughts of Andy.


	5. Suicide Bridge

Unable to savor a restful slumber, Sharon had gotten ready for work and arrived at the refuge of her office an hour earlier. She was prepared to shut herself in her personal office to take a shut eye before everyone else gets in for another grueling investigation for that day but she was not ready for the loud chaotic atmosphere in the office that welcomed her on her arrival.

A few officers from another department were engaged in solemn conversation with Amy and Julio while Louie Provenza was preoccupied in a heated conversation on the phone. Buzz and Tao appeared to be engrossed in their respective computers while other officers look on. Nobody seemed to have noticed her arrival.

She furtively searched the pandemonium around her for the far too familiar salt and pepper head. A deep sigh of relief overcame her at its absence. She was not in the mood for another encounter with Andy.

She threw her black Kate Spade tote on her desk as she decided to have a head start on her work instead of her original thought of relaxation for an hour. Her ears perked up when she caught the panic-stricken voice of Lt. Provenza mention Andy's name. She strained her ear to hear Provenza's voice better but her phone chose to rang at that exact moment. It was Rusty.

"Mom, I'm calling about the ski trip I mentioned last week. So can I go to Colorado…"

Her attention was divided and she couldn't hear it well, catching only the phrases "on the bridge," "suicide" and "get Andy".

"Rusty, can we discuss this at home? I'm in the middle of something …yes, I promise to consider…not just yet… tonight we will talk."

As she hung up the phone, she caught Provenza's statement in an authoritative manner.

"Sykes and I are on our way to the Colorado Street Bridge. Tao. I'm leaving you in charge of the Missing Women Case. Juts brief the captain…"

Sharon felt her blood drain as Rusty's words rang insanely loud in her head.

" _He said he'll jump off a bridge if you don't talk to him."_

 _Oh my god...Andy!_

 _I've got to stop him. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him._

Without further information necessary, Sharon grabbed and her purse and rushed to Provenza.

"No. Leave Amy here at the office. She's got other cases to attend to. I'll go with you to the Colorado Street Bridge. Let's go before something happens to Andy. I'll take my car and meet you there," Sharon commanded.

"But Captain…" protested Provenza.

"That is an order. I'll not stay another minute to argue. I'm going with or without you," she demanded sternly and ran for the elevator in haste without waiting for Provenza's response, reaching the basement parking in no time. She took out the emergency siren to ensure she would not be stopped by any officer if she went more than the allowable speed on the way to the bridge.

Louie Provenza gave a baffled look from one member to the other while they returned his inquiring eyes with as much confusion.

"What's with the Captain?" asked Buzz curiously.

"Frankly, Buzz, that's what I've been dying to know the past two weeks," replied Provenza.

With a smirk he turned to Amy, "You heard her Sykes, you stay here and do something else."

Julio protested. "But Lieutenant, I don't think you and Captain Raydor understood each other. She didn't know you were only picking up Lt. Flynn and then proceed with Amy to the brothel…."

"It's not a brothel, Julio. It's a gay night club… the men were only pole dancing with nothing but a bow tie and underwear. No sex going on..."

"So they claim…," piped in Tao.

"Tao, we are not after them for any illegal sex happening in their premises… let SVU take care of that. We're only after the murder that took place in the bar. The owner of the club promised an interview that would help our investigation on the senator's son who was murdered in their club. He said he would only talk to a female police officer," explained Provenza.

"Amy already went there for 1 interview and she was shown the video footage of the night of the murder however, we cannot see the identity of the man who entered the room of the senator's son. The owner of the club promised the information today."

"Not a brothel but they have a room?" mused Buzz.

"It's for the private dance show," said Provenza.

"So they claim," said Tao.

"Is the owner gay?" asked Tao.

"He wouldn't be asking for a female police officer if he were gay," pointed Amy, "mind you he's got wandering eyes and hands I almost feel sorry for the Captain."

"He is not likely to testify about whatever information he would give us so Amy should be wearing a wire on the interview… should I now say the Captain…since there has now been a change of plans," smiled Provenza.

"Looks like you're enjoying this, Sir," said Julio.

Provenza was defensive. "It's not my fault she's jumping to conclusions… maybe now she'll learn her lesson."

Andy stood beneath the blaring heat of the Los Angeles sun as he signed the last papers of his endorsement to Robber Homicide Detective Ross Mclaren. Standing at the bottom of the Colorado Street Bridge, a few meters away from the cadaver inspected by the CSI, the sparsely leafed tree beside them barely protecting their rose burnt faces. His eyes wandered beneath his gold/black polarized aviator Ray Ban for their department's black mustang unmarked patrol car but it was still nowhere in sight.

Whenever he needed a breather or a time to think, Andy would be driving around California, on a new route, preferably one with a more scenic view to clear his head and relax himself. No matter how much he convinced himself that Sharon's behavior didn't matter to him, it actually bothered him enough to cause him much needed sleep. It was surprising his performance at work was not affected. In fact, Provenza had been teasing him about his extra good performance lately.

It was still a noiseless early morning, barely the hint of sunrise except for the mauve hue partially hidden by the foggy stratus clouds when Andy came traversing along the suburbs of Pasadena. A piercing scream suddenly reverberated the air and soon an early jogger came into view running from the direction Andy was going to. He stopped the car and approached the hysterical jogger, showing his badge to calm her down. She stumbled on a dead body under the bridge, just near the pavement where she was religiously running every other day.

Andy called it in, stayed with the body, and took the woman's statement. In his initial investigation there was an identification with the body. It appeared to be thrown off the bridge to look like a suicide as confirmed by forensics. The man was dead when he came rolling down the hilly side of the bridge. The crime was not considered a Major Crime and was thus endorsed to Robbery Homicide.

He was beginning to curse Provenza for taking a long time. He was already sweating profusely beneath his blue suit.

"Hey. Lt. isn't that Captain Raydor?" pointed Detective Mclaren.

Andy followed his gaze towards the flailing chestnut hair, brightened by the blaring sun behind her. Her svelte figure clad in a sleeveless coral A-line dress that barely reached her knee and a double-breasted black blazer purposefully staggering down the slope towards the crime scene.

He saw her before she saw him. She was utterly feminine in her pastel colored dress. It brought out her smooth ivory skin and the hue of red in her hair but what struck Andy most was the way her body stiffened and the anguish that painted her face as she approached the corpse covered in a blue sheet being hauled on a gurney inside the ambulance.

Andy's brows furrowed. _Does Sharon know this man?_

"Please wait," she cried.

Andy and Detective Mclaren were partially hidden by a boulder right where the ambulance was parked.

"Captain, do you know this man?" asked Detective Mclaren, closing his distance from her.

"Andy…" uttered Sharon despairingly, catching her breath as she pulled the sheet to reveal the body.

She was both astonished and relieved to find a face of a stranger on the gurney.

"Captain, are you looking for Lt. Flynn? He's over here beside me," said Detective Mclaren.

Sharon looked up and saw Andy beside him grinning at her with his boyish smile.

She was overjoyed with relief at the sight of him but before she could return his smile, everything went blur as her vision began to darken, and her surroundings seemed to swirl, and she felt breathless before giving in to the nothingness that engulfed her.

"Captain!?" cried Detective Mclaren as he caught her before she collapsed on the ground.

"Sergeant Delano! Water for the Captain, quick," he ordered.

"Sharon, are you alright?" Andy took Sharon from Detective Mclaren as the latter began opening the door to the police car where Andy laid her, not leaving her side.

He saw Mclaren give him the eye. He cursed himself for forgetting they were on duty. He was saved by the arrival of Lt. Provenza.

"Flynn! What the hell happened to Captain Raydor?" asked Provenza.

"I don't know, she fainted," explained Andy.

Sharon started to come around.

Andy wet his handkerchief from the bottled water given by Sergeant Delano and wiped her forehead with it to dissipate the heat before helping her drink from the bottle. The way he tenderly cradled her in the nook of his arm and wiped her brow undoubtedly showed they were more than colleagues. Andy gently wiped the trickles of water on the side of Sharon's mouth after he helped her drink.

Too close for comfort and Provenza was beginning to have his suspicions.

 _We better go before Robbery Homicide starts to talk._

"We better go Flynn, let's leave them with their investigation as we are off to our own investigation at the Club Paradis," said Provenza.

"Captain Raydor, are you okay? I hope you are feeling much better, mam." Andy enunciated and ensured it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm fine, officers. Thank you. It was probably just the heat," she explained as held onto Andy to steady herself as she stood up.

Provenza turned to Det. Mclaren and shook his hand. "Thank you, Detective. We will be going now."

Provenza slipped between Andy and Sharon to assist her as they made their way to their patrol car and away from the probing eyes of the other detectives.

"Provenza, what's the big idea bringing Sharon out here. It's 105 Farenheight!" he scolded.

"I did not bring her here. Or did you forget she is the boss she can do what she wants and it was her idea to go looking for you here. She apparently thought you were committing suicide on the suicide bridge," said Provenza.

Andy could sense Sharon's embarrassment and veer from the topic.

"Where's Amy? You can both go to Club Paradis while I take the Captain back to the precinct," said Andy, slipping into the driver's seat.

"Not, so fast, Andy. Captain Raydor orederd Amy to stay in the office and therefore we all have no choice but to have her take Amy's place in the investigation," explained Provenza.

Andy shook his head. "Wooh. That's not a good idea. Can't you see she's Amy come here today or reschedule this damn interview," said Andy in protest.

"We have no time. The man reported death threats last night and he wants to talk to us the soonest about the murder," said Provenza.

"Lieutenants! Please! Stop the arguing. I'm fine Lt. Flynn. I can take over Amy's work at the Heston Case. There was a misunderstanding on my part and I have to take responsibility for the consequences," said Sharon.

"See, the boss has spoken," said Provenza as he gave him a triumphant smile.

Andy gave them both a sour look.

"Go drive the Captain's car. I'll stay here with her," said Flynn.

Sharon's heartbeat raced at the thought of being alone with Andy and she could feel another dizzy spell coming. There's no way she could concentrate.

"Lt. Flynn why don't you drive my car so Lt. Provenza and I can discuss the strategy on the way to the club," she instructed.

For a moment she was afraid he would protest but he gave her and Provenza a wry smile as he replied "Yes, Captain" and left before she could say another word.

"Uhm Captain, here is the investigation brief just so you can ponder for 10 minutes how you are going to twirl this guy around your finger. And here is the lapel. Put it in your brassier so they cannot detect it," instructed Provenza.


	6. Matahari

Twenty minutes later Andy and Provenza were parked two streets away from the Club to minimize detection while Sharon took her car to the side entrance of Club Paradis.

"You think it's okay for us to let her go in their alone," said Flynn as he sat beside Provenza in the vehicle listening in on Sharon's investigation.

"I didn't hear you worry about Amy 3 days ago," pointed Provenza eyeing him suspiciously.

He gestured for Flynn to keep quiet as Sharon entered the club.

"Yes, what do you want?" asked a deep voice with a foreign accent.

"I'm looking for Antoine," she stated.

"Who shall I say is asking?"

"It's Captain Raydor… Captain Sharon Raydor"

The guy was almost 7 feet tall. He towered over her when he approached her for a body search. She was unarmed as instructed. He let her in.

The club was empty as the man led Sharon to a back room hidden from the rest of the club. The man disappeared before Sharon could even see thee man she was supposed to interview.

She stepped deeper into the room.

"Hello…" she called out.

"Come in, Captain Raydor," said the voice.

She proceeded deeper even without seeing him.

"I expected someone younger like the young officer who came the other day. She looks as sweet as Belgian chocolate. Nevertheless, I'm flattered they sent me a Captain," said Antoine.

He almost startled Sharon as he came into view out of nowhere from behind her, sliding his hands from her back down her derriere. She groped for her gun but remembered she was unarmed. She struggled to free herself from his unwelcome touch.

She saw him for the first time. He had blond hair and blue eyes, his features were fine and delicate they were almost feminine but everything else about him was masculine. He had broad shoulders and a big chest that seemed to see the gym all too often, without removing his shirt she knew he must have a six pack beneath.

"I must be someone special to deserve you," he said.

"Don't put your hands where they are not wanted if you don't want me to smash your beautiful face," warned Sharon.

From the car Andy was getting more and more restless. Sharon was not used to all this undercover thing and all the field work. She was, most of her career, investigating fellow officers in Internal Affairs and not dealing with hardened criminals.

"Louie, I don't like the sound of this. I'm going to give her a hand."

Provenza grabbed Andy's arm to stop him from going out of the vehicle.

"Shut up, Flynn. Let her do her job. Nothing's going to happen to her. She did not become Captain twiddling her thumbs. She can take care of herself," pacified Provenza.

"I don't know, Louie…"

"Flynn! Seat down and just listen. Next time I'm leaving you in the office. You're acting like a newbie," scolded Provenza.

Against his better judgement, Andy settled back down on the seat. His brows and palms sweating with worry.

Sharon saw anger replace the malicious humor in Antoine's eyes at her threat and as though to provoke her he grabbed her from behind and licked the side of her face.

"You know what they say about wine. The older it gets, the more deliciously intoxicating it tastes. You are absolutely mesmerizing… you smell of cherry wine and vanilla."

"Take your hands off me!" Sharon hit him on the face, causing his lip to bleed, and freeing herself from his grasp.

To give him a little distance she casually walked on the other side of the poker table.

"Let's cut the chase. I'm here because you need protection and you need to tell us who killed Jason Heston. We have to keep the murderer behind bars to keep you safe," said Sharon.

He looked twice as angry when he saw his cut lip.

"You make me laugh, Captain. I don't need you. You need me to close your case. This is what I hate with older women. You touch their hand they scream. You look at them with admiration they tear your eyes out. They think you aught to marry them before you can have some fun. Unlike those young women, they smile at you and they go for a ride."

Sharon showed she was still in control even without her gun, and despite his sexual aggression, she was undaunted and unperturbed. She knew she can easily overthrow him but she remembered she must play his game to get what they need.

"Let's get down to business. Tell me who killed Jason and then we can arrange for your protection," said Sharon from the other side of the table.

"I can't hear you, Captain. Perhaps you ought to come closer." He said maliciously.

Sharon wanted to show him she was not afraid and stepped closer to him until they were once again face to face.

He slowly approached her till his lips were right next to her ear and whispered.

"You know, Captain. It is my wild fantasy to hump a woman in uniform," he whispered.

It was all Flynn needed to hear before he flung himself out of the vehicle and run all the way to the club while Provenza struggled to keep up with his pace.

"Oh shit! Flynn, get back in here. Give her some credit. She can take care of herself."

"I'm not taking any chances, Louie. You report me, she suspends me, I don't care," replied Flynn.

Before Lt. Provenza was out of the car Lt. Flynn was half way to the bar. Provenza sighed. He hated running.

 _I'm going to throttle you, Flynn when I get my hands on you._

Sharon threw Antoine on the floor as his hand began wandering up her thigh.

"I'm afraid it will only remain a fantasy," smirked Sharon.

Sharon saw Antoine's sneer turned to fear. For a moment she thought she frightened him, only to realize a third person entered the room. Antoine turned white.

"I didn't know you had company Antoine…sorry to interrupt but I think you owe me," said the man.

"No… I didn't tell the police. I swear," cried Antoine.

Sharon saw the shiny metal in the man's hand aiming for Antoine.

"You expect me to believe you. I saw two officers on their way here. I will not let you snitch on me," said the man.

"Don't shoot, Josh. Believe me, I didn't tell anybody about Jason. Nobody knows you killed him. I swear."

"Perhaps, I should ensure that…"

The man shot Antoine twice on the chest right before Sharon's eyes.

"I'm sorry, madam. You are collateral damage," he said without emotion.

He tried to shoot Sharon but she was faster than him as she tumbled behind a chair to shield herself.

She immediately threw a bunch of cards on the assailant's face to distract him as she hit him fiercely with another chair before disarming him. They both scrambled for the gun that flung near Antoine's body. He caught Sharon's leg but he kicked his face, slamming her heal on his jaw to loosened his grip on her so she could reach for the gun.

She managed to reach it the same time the man pulled both her feet to draw her to him. Sharon fired on his upper left chest to incapacitate him.

"Sharon!"

Andy and Provenza burst into the room armed.

Provenza rushed to the injured assailant and cuffed his hands behind his back.

Andy pulled Sharon to her feet and drew her to him for an embrace. He felt immense relief to see her unharmed except for a little dirt on her dress and a little rip on the hem. He released her as though she was a hot coal when propriety slapped him on the face-he remembered they were not alone in the room.

"You've got your murderer," said Sharon.

The man laughed despite his injury.

"You'll never prove that. Your witness is dead and even if you claim you heard our conversation, it's your word against mine."

Sharon sneered at him. "You have no idea just how much proof I have."

"You didn't bring a gun, did you?" asked Andy in confusion, seeing the revolver in her hand.

"No. It's his gun. I took it from him," smiled Sharon.

"I told you she can take care of herself," snapped Provenza as he led the assailant out of the room.

* * *

Lt. Provenza sat comfortably in the record room of the precinct with a big bag of potato chips, his head set still on as he listened to Andy and Sharon's conversation in amusement.

They were back in the precinct to file the reports on the Heston case but due to all the action that transpired that day Sharon carelessly forgotten she was still wearing the wire inside her brassiere.

Andy insisted to drive Sharon in her car while Provenza took the suspect in the police car.

He began his 20 minute drive back to the precinct when he heard Andy's voice.

"I'm glad you're okay, Sharon. I got so worried about you."

Provenza smiled triumphantly as he realized the wire was still on.

"You don't have to worry about me. Like what Lt. Provenza said-I can take care of myself, replied Sharon matter-of-factly.

"You worry about me too," teased Andy.

"I do not." Protested Sharon.

The Lady doth protest too much, thought Provenza.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" asked Flynn.

"I'm not avoiding you. There were just uhm… a lot of work," replied Sharon.

Again, the lady doth protest, too much, thought Provenza.

"Excuse me Lieutenant, you're missing our turn," said Sharon.

Provenza almost did too as he was enjoying himself so much listening to their private conversation.

He parked in the basement and brought in the suspect in haste. He wanted to switch on the recording in the record room so he could hear more. He was almost sorry about what he will miss from the time he stepped out of the car until he could settle himself in the record room.

"Tao, Julio!" book the suspect. I have something important to do. I'll do the report tomorrow.

As he settled comfortably in his chair with his chips he heard Andy's voice over the speaker.

"Stop running away from me, Sharon."

They must be in the basement parking now, thought Provenza.

"Please leave me alone, Andy…. I'm not feeling so well," explained Sharon.

"You were well enough to play Matahari this morning but you're not well enough to talk to me," protested Andy.

"Please, this is not the place…" cried Sharon.

"Lieutenant, the suspects been booked…" came in the voice of Julio.

"Ssshhh… Quiet. This is important," said Provenza as he munched another handful of chips.

"Look, where is the right place? And when is the right time?" insisted Andy.

"Is that Lt. Flynn?" asked Amy.

"Sshhh! If you're going to stay here and listen then keep quiet," demanded Provenza.

"Who's he talking to?" asked Julio.

"Answer me, Sharon!" demanded Flynn.

Everyone gasped. "Oooohhh!"

"Guys… are we allowed to do this? I think we're invading their privacy," said Buzz.

"If you don't want to invade their privacy then you can go home Buzz. But I'm staying right here," said Provenza as he sipped his cola.

"Is this because of Thursday night?" asked Andy.

"Please… I… I'm not ready to talk about Thursday night," cried Sharon.

"What did happen Thursday night?" asked Julio.

"Shhhh! That's what we're trying to find out. If you ask me that Thursday night is the cause why this past two weeks has been a real circus."

"Are you sorry about Thursday night?" asked Andy.

Sharon remained silent as she and Andy went up the elevator.

Andy continued, "I'm not sorry Thursday happened. If I can turn back time I will do the same thing, Sharon."

The whole team was very engrossedly listening closely that they didn't notice the sound of the elevator stopping on their floor, and the couple arrived the department.

"What the… where is everybody?" said Flynn.

Empty chairs and tables greeted them as they entered.

"I'll check on the break room," said Sharon. Relief overcame her to get away from Andy.

"Let me try the record room. Get what you need from your room and I'll take you home," said Andy.

"They are not in the break room. But their things are still on their desks," observed Sharon.

Andy was already by the record room door when his words sunk into Provenza and the group.

They gasped and scrambled away from each other like a bunch of zebras avoiding a tiger approaching the oasis.

Andy opened the door and heard Sharon's voice over the speaker before Provenza could close the speaker.

"Andy… please. Not today. I'm really not feeling well. I had a long day and I'm famished I could smell wasabi… "

Provenza glanced at his Wasabi Chips. _How can she smell it all the way from the hall._

Andy growled. "Provenza!"

Everyone excused themselves and scrambled out of the record room to avoid the confrontation with Lt. Flynn.

Andy ran out to Sharon in her office, and without much ado, to Sharon's horror he groped for the lapel inside her brassiere.

"Andy!" she shrieked.

She could feel his fingers brushing her nipple as he removed the lapel from her.

Intuitively, he had been too familiar with Sharon that he had forgotten his sense of propriety as his hand unceremoniously slipped inside her dress.

He only realized that his actions caused her discomfort when he saw her face turned bright pink.

"I'm sorry..You're wire… it's still on," is all he said.

He didn't want to alarm Sharon about the things Provenza may have heard.

Andy returned back to the empty break room where Provenza was still seated with his chips. He dumped the lapel on the table in front of Provenza and glared at him.

Provenza looked at him innocently. "I thought I was watching 'One Life To Live'.

"You have no right to get your nose into my affairs!"

"Now we're even… You made me run half a block this morning."

Andy glared at him even more but said nothing. He was rushing to catch up with Sharon. He knew she would try to slip out again before they could talk but before he could leave the room, Provenza stood up against him and said in serious tone, "Tell me, Flynn, are you having an affair with our boss?"

Flynn met his stare with equal ferocity and seriousness.

"No. I'm having a non-negotiable serious relationship with our boss. Have you got a problem with that?"

Provenza was so stunned he merely shook his head.

"Good. Because I don't want to hear anything about this again," said Andy before rushing out to catch Sharon but she was unfortunately nowhere in sight.

Sharon was hurrying out to the elevator to avoid Andy who was still with Provenza when a dizziness overcame her once again. She sat a moment to dispel it as she massaged her temples.

"Captain, are you okay?" asked Amy

Sharon smiled at the young officer. "I'm fine. I think it's just the air-freshener in this floor. It's just too strong it's making me nauseous."

"Even the detergent used to clean the washroom is awfully strong it's giving me a headache. Did you know I have been going to the hotel down the street just to use the bathroom."

Sharon laughed to lighten the mood and show she was alright.

"I heard you fainted this morning," said Amy.

"That was nothing. It was merely the hot weather," reassured Sharon albeit she wasn't certain herself. She had never fainted in he entire life.

"Let me walk you to your car, Captain. Just to make sure you're alright. Don't worry I will ask maintenance to go easy on the freshener and the detergents."

Sharon hurriedly left before Andy could step out of the record room.


	7. Another Night in Your Arms

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I will be updating more frequently from now on. This chapter is for the kind readers who made a follow up on the continuation. I hope I don't disappoint you. Just for the record I am not writing about any violence against women, children or any person.**

 **It is my every intent to make my story like a romance novel so if doesn't appear to be that way, do let me know and I will change it. I am for happily ever after, and I believe sex and love go together. If you hate fluff and all the boring romance novel set up. Do not read. I'm writing for all the hopeless romantic like me.**

 **PS Thank you for all messages and review. It gives me insight and helps me to know if I manage to give my message clearly or if it is oblique.**

 **Once again, thanks for the time. Hugs and kisses to all.**

* * *

His patience was wearing thin and Sharon left him no choice but to do it the hard way. If not for necessity to address something at work during an investigation or to ask for Sharon's signature and approval on a few documents, they would not have a chance to have a decent conversation. He couldn't let what happened hang in the air like it never occurred. It actually hurt him that it seemed to have bothered Sharon a lot. If she wasn't prepared to move their relationship forward, he was prepared to go back to the slower pace she preferred albeit it was not exactly what he wanted but he loved her so much he was willing to take a step back to make her comfortable and happy once again.

Andy flashed a huge smile at Rusty, waving an envelope in front of the kid's face as he stepped inside Sharon's condo when Rusty opened the door for him.

Rusty returned his infectious grin despite a twinge of hesitation in the eyes of the teen-ager.

"I can't believe you are bribing me to leave the condo for a few hours," said Rusty as he grabbed the envelope containing the movie tickets.

He peeked inside the envelope and found a hundred dollar bill folded beside the tickets.

"What's this money for?" he asked curiously.

"Well, you can't expect to watch a movie with your friends without some money for dinner," smiled Andy.

"I'm not treating a basketball team to dinner. It's just me and Gus," protested Rusty.

"Go use the rest for ice cream, or play some games at the arcade after dinner. Whatever…"

Rusty ran his hand at the back of his head in bewildered, "How long do you want me gone?"

"Long enough for us to talk," smiled Andy.

"That's some long conversation you have in mind," muttered Rusty, eyeing the movie tickets and the 100 dollars.

Andy smiled sheepishly but said nothing.

"Oh well… I hope you two patch things up. Mom's in her room… I'm not sure if she's decent though."

Andy laughed at his remark.

"Anyway, I'm heading out now."

Andy ruffled Rusty's blond hair as he stepped out the door. "Thanks, kid. I just need some time with your mom."

Andy held the bunch of Tulips in his hand as he steadily walked to Sharon's bedroom. He had rehearsed several times how intended to start the conversation. He didn't want her to ignore him again nor to stir the conversation to another direction… again. He believed the flowers would somehow melt her heart.

He lightly knocked at the door three times before opening it to let himself in. Somehow, he expected her to be reading a book in bed or to be moping about as Rusty often observed her to do in the past days, if not engrossed in her tablet watching a movie or playing solitaire. Perhaps he should have heeded Rusty's warning _I'm not sure if she is decent_. Then maybe, just maybe he would be prepared at the sight that greeted him when he opened the door.

Sharon gasped as her eyes met Andy's the moment she stepped out of the bathroom clad in nothing but her bath towel with her hair still damp from the shower. Sharon clutched her towel tighter as though it could protect her from Andy's smoldering gaze. It barely covered her bottom, much more her long legs that were exposed to his hungry eyes.

Andy groaned as he uttered her name. His objective to talk fled out the door as desire overtook his being. The tulips fell to the floor as he rushed to engulf her in his arms, crushing her lips to his. Stunned by his intense kiss, she was not able to protest as he flung the towel to the floor and crushed her naked form on the bed, his left hand pressing her bottom closer to his clothed body while his right hand glided up and down her leg.

She was lost in his hungry, passionate kisses devouring her mouth that she didn't notice his expert hands discarding his clothing without her aid and without breaking the onslaught of his kiss. Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest. He started off gentle the first time he made love to her and didn't change the momentum until the third time he took her when it was near dawn after he had let her rest a little and her body adjusted to his love making. Nothing prepared her for the relentless hands that caress her body with raw hunger. His fervent kisses behind her ears, down her throat, and on her breasts was making her feel so hot and weak it frightened her.

She found her voice when two probing fingers slid inside her without warning.

"Andy!" she cried.

Her cry cracked an inch on his greedy desire and reason nagged him to stop but his throbbing desire was running amok and got the better of him.

Andy felt her body tremble beneath his. He gently withdrew his hand from her quivering warmth as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I won't hurt you, sweetheart. I promise," he whispered.

His gentle lips replaced his hands on her honeyed center and loved her with his tongue until she writhed beneath him from wanting him. His tongue was how she remembered that first night. Tasting her ever so gently, gliding and exploring every nook and corner of her femininity, inciting her with feelings she never knew existed until him.

She kept crying out his name as rapture after rapture pervaded her being.

As his lips and tongue gently stroked her, to reassure her of his loving tenderness, he slipped his finger in her to prepare her and found her slick and wet.

He moved up to capture her lips once again as his legs parted her thighs. He broke the kiss to whisper.

"Let me love you, Sharon. I promise will only give you pleasure."

Andy wanted to look into her eyes to watch them change color when she reached ecstasy but he was afraid she might stop him, and heaven forbid he did not have the strength to stop even if she asked him so he captured her lips to stop any protest that may arise as he gently entered her.

He was careful and tender as he made them one. Despite his hunger, her pleasure came first. He wanted her to delight in the memory and feel of their love making, for her to want him, crave for him as much as he felt for her. He wanted to ensure that with his every touch she could feel his overwhelming love for her.

He did not immediately lodged himself fully inside her, instead, he let the tip of his manhood move back and forth inside her a couple of times to let her body get used to his size before moving a few inches deeper inside her. He repeated the movement, after a couple of thrusts, moving deeper in her until finally all of him was deeply nestled in her. A cry of ecstasy escaped his lips as he found himself losing control moving in and out of her soft, beautiful body. He felt her pummeling and meeting each fervent thrust as they both reach the heights of rapture together.

Minutes later, unable to sleep, Andy lay in bed staring up the ceiling, castigating himself as one arm rested at the back of his head and the other cradling Sharon's sleeping form nestled on the crook of his arm and chest. He should have put a reign on his desire and let them talk before assuaging his hunger. They have not said a word yet after they have recovered from the heights of passion. It had left him wide awake while it had, as expected, left Sharon deliciously exhausted just like the first time.

He kissed her forehead as he rested his hand on her hip.

"I love you, Sharon," he whispered.

 _If only she were awake to hear my sentiments. I Love You._

He loved watching her sleep. Her features looked so innocent and her expression so peaceful. It was far different from the tough, no-nonsense Captain that people see in the office. His heart just melted in the wave of emotions he was feeling for her.

He wanted them to talk and bare his heart and soul to her, but he couldn't bring himself to disturb her slumber and decided to wait until she wakes.

He took in her beauty as he watched her sleep. He wished that he would always wake up with her by his side… that hopefully, she too feel the same love he had for her… with these thoughts plaguing him he unknowingly soon fell asleep too.

Andy was awaken by the coldness and emptiness he grasped when he rolled over to draw Sharon closer to him. His hands groped for the warm body that was snuggling beside him not long before and when he failed to find its softness and warmth, he sat up in surprise.

He gasped when he found himself alone in her bed.

"Sharon!" he called out to the empty room. The bathroom door lay ajar indicating it was empty as well.

He panicked and hurriedly slipped on his boxers and ran out the door in search for her without searching for the business suit he haphazardly flung when he made love to her. A surprised Rusty met him at the dining area as he was sipping a cup of coffee. Andy felt embarrassment wave over him as he found Rusty eyeing his scantily dressed form, a smile creeping at the corners of his mouth. Andy had forgotten there might be another person in the Condo.

"Good morning Lieutenant! Surprise to see you here at this hour. I didn't know you spent the night," he said nonchalantly.

He looked surprise but not angry or displeased with his presence in the condo.

"Where's your mother?" asked Andy.

He walked back into the bedroom to get his discarded clothes on the floor as he listened to Rusty's reply and when he walked back he was properly dressed.

"She had left for work an hour ago. She made us breakfast-bacon and eggs. Now I know why she friend an extra egg-over easy, and some extra strips of bacon. Have a seat, Lieutenant," said Rusty.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. He wanted to hit the roof. He was pissed that Sharon left without him. He was about to say more explicit curses to vent his anger when Rusty interrupted him.

" Uh... Uh...Stop the curses. You know my mom hates them," warned Rusty.

Andy frowned at the news Sharon had left as he helped himself with a cup of espresso and breakfast.

"I guess your talking last night did not turn out well, huh?" said Rusty.

Andy stared at him in surprise.

"Why'd you say that?"

Rusty answered matter-of-factly. "Because, had things turned out well as planned, you wouldn't be alone eating breakfast without Sharon.


	8. The Big Surprise

The minute the elevator door opened to reveal the hall leading to the damp and somewhat gloomy atmosphere of the basement morgue a wave of nausea threatened to overcome Sharon. She silently cursed the unexpected bilious feeling. She steadied herself by leaning on a nearby wall, suppressing the deep breaths that her body demanded to calm herself and overcome the threatening nausea that seemed to get stronger by the minute. Suddenly, the floor began swimming beneath her feet and she contemplated whether to proceed meeting Dr. Morales in the brightly lit room on the far side of the hall to discuss the autopsy or to retreat inside the elevator.

Sharon could not fathom where this nauseating feeling was coming from. She had walked these darkened halls of death a hundred times since taking over as head of the Major Crimes Division two years ago, breathed in its stench of stale air mixed of blood and formalin, and said hello to a hundred corpses checked-in at this morgue but not once had this dreadful feeling ever came knocking.

"Are you okay, Captain?"

She looked up from the friendly tap on her shoulder and nodded at Lt. Provenza.

"You actually look pale, Captain. I can call Julio to join me in the morgue. I have dispatched Flynn and Sykes to give the notification to the next of kin and interview them for information about the victim. They may be on their way back by now and Flynn can join me so you can skip this one out if you're not apt to it."

"Nonsense, Lieutenant, I'm fine," she lied and flashed Provenza a forced smile.

They slipped into protective scrubs and entered the room where Morales waited.

"Hello, Captain, Lieutenant! Contrary to initial belief that her stab wounds were the cause of death…Our vic Anne Marie…" started Morales as he fixed the overhead light to give Provenza and Sharon a better view as he explained his findings.

Sharon greeted Dr. Morales as she and Provenza walked closer to the body.

Without warning, a bitter bile rose to her throat and she ran to the nearest sink adjacent to the morgue materials. Her body rack viciously as she threw the contents of her stomach into the drain.

Dr. Morales pat her back in concern. "Are you okay, Captain?"

"My breakfast just didn't agree with me," she joked to lighten the mood before darkness engulfed her and she collapsed on the floor.

"Egad! It's the second time she fainted in 3 weeks!" exclaimed Provenza.

"You better take her to the hospital. We don't know what virus she might have caught," said Morales.

Provenza reached for his cellphone as he cradled Sharon in his arms.

"Andy! Where are you?" barked Provenza.

Andy knew there was something wrong as Provenza rarely called him by his first name. He tried to push the sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Skykes and I are in the corner of Sepulveda and Baker St. We're on are wake back there. What's the matter?"

"Don't come here. Meet us in Cedars Hospital. Julio and I will be taking Captain Raydor there," explained Provenza.

"Why, what happened to Sharon?" panic rising in Andy's throat.

"She was feeling sick this morning… and well, she fainted. Flynn…. Hurry up will you!" said Provenza.

Provenza called Julio next to tell him to come to the morgue.

Morales smiled at Provenza after he spoke to Julio. "You know about Captain Raydor and Lt. Flynn, don't you?"

Provenza gave him a stern and defensive look. "I don't know what you're talking about," snapped Provenza.

"Well, seeing you called Lt. Flynn first before calling Detective Sanchez who is only a few floors up the morgue.

"You knew about them too?" asked Provenza in surprise.

Morales laughed.

"I may be surrounded by dead bodies, but my instincts are not cold. I can tell by the way they behave when it's just the two of them here in the morgue with me. The knowing smiles they flash each other… the way they help each other in and out of their scrubs..."

"Please! Spare me the gruesome details. Besides, who needs help into scrubs," said Provenza.

Morales smiled in amusement. "Precisely! That's why it doesn't take a genius to know."

* * *

Seated between Provenza and Sykes, Andy tried to look as calm as possible despite the building apprehension and nagging concern for Sharon's condition that was raking his whole being.

Provenza maintained his nonchalance despite his observation of Andy's clammy hands and restless behavior while waiting for the doctor's news.

Twenty minutes later an elderly doctor stepped out and started his way towards them. Flynn was first to stand and meet the doctor.

"Doctor, how is she?" asked Andy.

The doctor smiled and asked for Sharon's husband.

"I'm Lt. Provenza. I'm her colleague. May we know what's wrong with the Captain," asked Provenza.

"I've got great news. Who's her husband?" asked the doctor.

"Uhm.. she's not married…" said Sykes.

"There is no husband in the picture," said Julio.

But before the doctor could reply, Andy interrupted.

He wasn't sure if it was the right time to let everyone know about their relationship but he needed to step up as Sharon's closest next of kin.

"I'm her boyfriend, doctor. Is everything alright?" he asked.

The doctor's face lit up and shook Andy's hand.

"Congratulations! Her blood test show she's pregnant!" said the doctor.

Everyone was dumbfounded at the news.

Andy's face lit up and when his initial shock worn off he leaped to hug the doctor in gratitude.

"Are you sure, doctor? Oh my god… that's great news… wow! We're pregnant!" he yelled excitedly.

Andy kept running his hands in his hair, on his slacks, his face filled with various emotions of disbelief, joy and excitement.

"Provenza! Did you hear that? We're pregnant!" he kept repeating excitedly.

"Relax, Flynn. It's not like it's your first time to be a father…"

"I know Louie…But it's my first baby with Sharon… I've never been so happy.."

Amy and Julio gave him a congratulatory hug with a big smile after the initial shock had worn off.

"Congratulations Lieutenant!" said Julio.

"I'll refer you to an obstetrician to check how far along is her pregnancy and to properly care for her pregnancy. It's a delicate pregnancy considering her age. I suggest she should take a bed rest on the first trimester and lay off those high heels…" said the doctor.

"No high heels! The Captain will have a fit," laughed Amy.

"And… Don't give her stress," continued the doctor. "It's bad for the baby."

"You heard that, Flynn, don't give her stress," said Provenza.

"You're the one giving her stress with all your grouchiness," said Andy.

The doctor shook Any's hand once again before excusing himself from the group.

"We're having a baby!" exclaimed Andy once again.

"Please, Flynn. You sound like a broken record," said Provenza.

Julio and Amy laughed.

"Listen, let us celebrate. I'm treating the department to unlimited booze, pizza, onion rings, chicken wings on Friday's," said Andy excitedly.

"We still have an unsolved case. We can't celebrate tonight," said Provenza.

"What about this weekend? Or after we solve the case," put in Amy.

"How about the day after tomorrow?" suggested Julio.

"Okay. You guys set the schedule and I'll pay. Just make sure everyone's there!" said Andy gleefully.

They were interrupted by the ringing on Andy's cellphone. Provenza saw Andy's face changed from one of joy and excitement to one of worry when he spoke to the person on the line.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Proveenza.

"I'm sorry. Ugh… I need to go Louie. I just need to take care of an emergency then I'll come back to pick up Sharon," said Andy.

Before Any of them can reply, Andy hastily left the hospital.

* * *

Sharon slowly opened her eyes and the first person she saw was Amy seated beside her. She tried to remember what transpired beforehand and realized she was in a hospital room.

"What happened? Was I shot?" she asked.

"I don't remember being shot."

"Oh, you were not shot Captain. You fainted this morning at the morgue," explained Provenza as he came into Sharon's view.

"Then what's wrong? Why am I here?" asked Sharon.

Sykes and Provenza looked at each other uncertainly.

"They uhm.. ran some tests. We are just waiting for you to wake up Captain so we can take you home to rest. Julio left and went back to the office so he can take care of things in the morgue. Buzz and Tao are still at the office to take care of things. Amy and I will go back to work as soon as we take you home."

"Why can't I go back to the PAB with you?" asked Sharon.

"The doctor said you have to rest," said Amy.

Sharon sat up a bit alarmed. "What is the diagnosis that I need to take the day off?"

Provenza explained calmly. "Actually, Captain. It's not just a day off. You have to take a leave for 3 months or so…"

Sharon looked at him incredulously.

"I take it you have no idea you are pregnant," said Provenza.

Sharon was aghast. "What? Are you sure?"

"The doctor seems to think so," said Provenza.

Sharon's face lit up in delight. She never expected this but she considered it a big blessing. Her and Andy's baby… It was a blessing. It was a miracle. Their miracle… Their joy…

 _Andy. Was he as happy as she was?_

"Andy… does he know?" asked Sharon in a soft voice.

"Yes, he was here when the doctor made the announcement," said Provenza.

Sharon wanted to ask how Andy took it. She wanted to ask them if he was happy or was he angry or upset? She wanted to ask so many things but was afraid to. She didn't want to bear her soul to Lt. Provenza. What if Andy didn't like the baby. It would break her heart and she didn't want any of her squad to see her breakdown. Where was Andy? Wasn't he delighted? Why did he leave her all alone? She had to know.

She looked at Provenza imploringly. "Where's Andy?"

"He took off. I mean there was an emergency call and he left," explained Provenza.

 _Took off._

 _Left._

She didn't have to hear more. His actions said everything she needed to know. Sharon felt tears starting to dwell in her eyes. She lay back down and turned away from Provenza and Sykes.

"Don't we have a murder to solve?" she asked in a belligerent and stern manner.

"Yes, Captain. But…" protested Provenza.

"I want you both to go back to the office and finish our investigation."

"We'll wait till Flynn…"

"Didn't you hear me, Lieutenant? That is an order," she repeated sternly.

She kept her back to them as they opened the door to leave but before they closed the door, she said in a softer tone.

"Thank you. Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

Amy and Provenza said nothing and closed the door.

Hot, angry tears started trickling down her dainty cheek as she angrily wiped them off with the back of her hand.

 _He never loved me and that's why he left._


	9. At The Principal's Office

Andy's immense joy about the surprising news from the hospital was pushed aside by Rusty's alarming phone call. The principal had asked him to call in his guardian for a meeting and a disconcerted Rusty was afraid to call Sharon. He didn't know what to do. Pressured by the principal to call his guardian and worried about Sharon's reaction, he called Andy to bail him out of his problem.

Rudty's school was a good thirty-minute drive from Cedar's Hospital where Sharon was taken and throughout the drive several thoughts had been swimming on what altercation did Rusty gotten himself to be sent to the Principal's office. He knew his grades were pretty good, not a straight A but there never was a failing mark _. Had he been cutting class?_ That brought a queasiness feeling in his stomach. Kids who cut class are disturbed and had issues and problems they are unable to deal with. It was a way to be rebellious. Sharon didn't need that right now, specially with the baby coming. He pressed himself to push the thought aside and not to jump into conclusion.

Andy pulled into the visitor's parking and walked to the building where the Principal's office was situated and found Rusty waiting for him at the corridor. Andy saw Rusty before he saw Andy walk into the building. Andy could tell Rusty was afraid and worried at the same time. His hands were fidgety and kept sliding inside his pocket as he was lost in thought staring into space.

Andy pat his back in gentle reassurance. "What's up, kid?"

"I'm so sorry to trouble you… Andy." He took a deep breath before he could continue.

"I was afraid to call Sharon… I got into a fight…"

Andy's brow furrowed as he immediately checked if Rusty had any bruises indication of a fight and he was glad to find he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Whew… glad you didn't have your nose bashed which would give your mother a heart attack. Now tell me what happened before I go into the Lion's Lair. Remember I'm on your side… tell me what this is about so we can deal with it together," said Andy.

Rusty looked uneasy and somewhat embarrassed. Andy could tell by the way he kept looking down and by the timber in his voice as he spoke.

"There was this senior in my class. I can't remember having done anything to annoy him or much less anger him… but he kept making snide remarks at me… calling me names…"

"Wait a minute… aren't you only in your junior year? Are telling this older boy has been bullying you… how long has this been going on?" asked Andy.

Andy's heart fell for Rusty. He was like a foster son the department adopted and the kid had gone through a lot of hardships at a young age without this high school problem adding to the list. Bullying is one of the fears a parent has when it came to their children. If only they could protect their children from the cruelty and pain the world could inflict on them.

"Since last semester. He failed some subjects and needed to retake them, and he ended up in my Chemistry class last semester. I let it go because I thought I wouldn't have to see him this semester but voila, low and behold we have another class together and he continued embarrassing me in front of other kids. Sometimes he would slide lewd photos in my locker or my notebook."

"Why didn't you tell Sharon about this?" asked Andy gently.

"I didn't want to worry her. She's already got so much on her plate. Besides, I'm transferring to a Catholic School next school year. I thought it best to just deal with it on my own," explained Rusty.

His voice quivered a little as he looked up to Andy's eyes. "He said he didn't want to be lab partners with a faggot as it might rub off on him."

Rage filled Andy's chest. No kid should be discriminated for his orientation, specially not Sharon's kid. He was thankful for all the occasional anger management classes Sharon made him take in the past years because he wanted to dash in the principal's office and pick up the kid from his collar as he gave him a piece of his mind.

"Why didn't you tell the teachers? Or do they know and let this kid continue to bully you?" asked Andy angrily.

"He never said anything in front of the teachers… except Mr. Plat… who seemed to share his being homophobic…I don't want to be a tattle-tale, Andy. I just thought it best to ignore him… until today."

Andy followed Rusty inside the Principal's Office and he was whacked by the sight of the other kid seated in front of the principal. He had a small pink bruise on the side of his jaw but what struck him was the enormous bruise on the side of his eye covering until the socket with an angry black and blue color. It was not how he envisioned the other kid to look like. The kid however, fitted the physical description he envisioned. He was big and had the aura of pushing his weight around other kids to get his way. Albeit he tried to look like the aggrieved party, Andy could see through his farce. It was in his behavior and the slight sneer he tried to suppress in the corner of his mouth when he saw Andy's initial surprised reaction on his black-eye.

"Have a seat, Sir. Are you Rusty's father?" asked the principal.

"I'm Lt. Flynn. I'm Rusty's guardian," explained Andy.

"Sharon Raydor is listed as his guardian…"

"I'm Sharon Raydor's fiancé," explained Andy.

Rusty looked up at Andy but said nothing. Fiancé? When did that happen?

Andy settled beside Rusty on the opposite side of the other kid, parent or guardian had not shown up yet.

"Well, Lieutenant, as you can see, Rusty is a violent kid. He had hit a fellow student and such action will not be tolerated by the school …" started the principal.

"Woow... wait a minute, you're quick to judge on the surface for a principal. Rusty is not a violent kid and I think it is your responsibility to check the root cause of this incident."

"Lieutenant don't tell me how to do my job."

Andy's voice rose a notch. "I'm not telling you how to do your job. I'm telling you not to put all the blame on my kid! This wouldn't have happened if Cholo here was not bullying Rusty and if your school had better standards of ensuring student propriety."

"You're one to talk. It's Rusty who gave him the black-eye," protested the principal.

Rusty was defensive. "It's not true. He's lying, Ms. Guinness. I only hit him in the jaw just to get him off me. He pushed me against the wall… that black-eye was a result of him tripping on my backpack and hitting his face on the locker he was standing up after I hit him."

"No, you gave me black-eye when I told you I don't want to go out with faggots," said Cholo maliciously.

"Stop the name calling, Cholo! Your father is going to hear of this!" scolded the principal.

"That's a lie! You have always been mean to me because I'm gay. You torment me every chance you get when you run into me. I did not give you that black eye," shouted Rusty.

Andy leaned forward until he was face to face with Cholo on his seat, anger seething in him.

"Listen, kid. Next time I hear you pulling another stunt like that on Rusty and calling him names. I'm going to throw you on the wall so hard I will have you breathing from your ear."

"Lieutenant! Are you threatening the child!" exclaimed Ms. Guinness.

Andy sat back comfortably on his chair. "No, I'm only warning him to keep his homophobic ass away from Rusty."

They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door and Cholo's father came in at the principal's affirmation to enter. He must have a lot of interaction with the principal as he had immediately addressed her.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Guinness. I couldn't come any sooner. There were a lot of patients at the emergency room ," said the doctor.

Andy was surprised to find a familiar doctor he just met an hour ago at Cedar's. He scolded himself for being biased. Somehow, he did not think Cholo's father was well-mannered, amiable doctor. With kids like Cholo, he always thought the father was a rugged, disheveled drunk without a permanent job, but goes to show you can't judge a child by his parent and vice versa.

"I'm Dr. Platt," he said, turning to Andy. He was surprised he recognized him.

"Lt. Flynn. I believe we met this afternoon," said Andy as he shook his hand.

"What happened, Ms. Guinness? Did you have another fight, Cholo?" asked Dr. Platt, turning to his son.

Andy could tell he was trying to come up with a lie to tell his father.

"Actually, Dr. Platt, your son was tormenting and calling Rusty names such as faggot," said Andy.

The doctor looked angry and asked his son. "Is this true, Cholo? You have been making fun and calling this boy names. Look at me… Have you apologized?"

The boy could not answer but had his eyes downcast.

"You have been an unruly, undisciplined boy, but you are not a liar. Tell me the truth, we did not raise you to become a liar," said the doctor.

The doctor turned to Rusty and Andy. "I'm sorry. We didn't raise him to be so mean…I don't want to make excuses…"

Finally, Cholo spoke. "I'm sorry, Rusty."

"I supposed you got that black eye for calling him names," said the doctor.

Andy and Rusty were defensive in unison.

"No!"

"I'm… I'm sorry I hit you in the jaw," Rusty said.

He pointed to the pink stain on Cholo's jaw. "That's my fault, sir. But I did not give him the shiner. He tripped and hit the locker," explained Rusty.

The doctor turned to his son inquiringly if that were true.

Andy sighed in relief when the boy shamefully nodded. The last thing he wanted was for the by to lie and cause contention between him and his father.

Ms. Guiness spoke. "Due to this incident, I have no choice but to suspend both kids."

Protests arose from all four people in the room.

"I think that would be a bit harsh," said Andy.

"It's Rusty's first offense and he was only defending himself. Shouldn't this be just a warning," said Andy.

"Ms. Guinness, I'm appealing to your kind heart. My son cannot be suspended or he won't be able to get into MIT. I would like to ask for your kind consideration and give him a lesser disciplinary action. I promise he won't be in trouble again," said the doctor.

"I want to set an example that fighting will not be tolerated. I want to implement a strict discipline on the students."

The principal sounded stern and uncompromising but Andy thought of a different approach.

He took Ms. Guinness' hands in his and tried to catch her eyes.

"Ms. Guinness, we know you have a kind and understanding heart. Dr. Platt had been saving so many lives today and I have been catching so many criminals… we need some help… we're not superman. We couldn't keep on doing our jobs well if we keep worrying about our kids' future… you know, how this suspension is going to affect their lives… and we are always trying to make things easier for others."

Rusty rolled his eyes, trying to suppress a laughter. Andy was trying to charm the principal to get his way.

"What about if they serve detention an or two everyday until the end of the school year? Or community service for a coupe of months? What do you think of that Dr. Platt?" said Andy.

"Sounds Fair," said the doctor.

Andy flashed his sexiest smile to Ms. Guinness. "I promise, I would personally come to ensure Rusty does his community service… well, except when there's a murder of course. To be fair, the same disciplinary action can be given to both kids."

Rusty rolled his eyes. He wondered if this was how Andy got on Sharon's good side. Somehow he couldn't imagine her falling for this.

Ms. Guinness sighed and took her hand from Lieutenant Flynn's grasp and flashed him a shy smile.

"I suppose that sounds acceptable… Do you promise to ensure Rusty does his community service?"

Andy gave her a wink. "You bet."

Later as Rusty and Andy were walking back to Andy's car Rusty couldn't help but asked.

"How do you supposed Sharon's going to react if she finds out you flirted with the principal," said Rusty.

"Correction. I did not flirt with the principal. I merely persuaded her not to suspend you. There's a difference," protested Andy.

"Uhm… Andy… Thank you. And I'm sorry I had to drag you into this. Please don't tell Sharon… I know she would be disappointed in me," said Rusty when they were seated in the car.

Andy looked at him and said earnestly.

"Listen, kid. You can always count on me if you need me, no need to be sorry. And while your mother may have a different opinion on fighting… I, on the other hand, am proud of you Rusty."

Rusty looked at him in surprise.

"I may share your mom's belief not to start a fight. But when you are pushed around, and stepped on, I don't believe in giving your other cheek or walking away- as your mom might want you to do. I believe in standing up for yourself. Like today, because you stood up for yourself by fighting back, Cholo will no longer bully or hurt you because he knows you will not let him. Life is tough, and not always fair, Rusty. If you let people step on you, they will walk all over you. And that's why all these years I keep finding myself in your mom's office in Internal Affairs. The norm may not always agree on how I handle things but as long as I know I'm on the right, I will always stand up for what I believe is right. Today, you have taken that step of not being afraid of what others would say or think…. You have stood up for yourself. I'm proud of you."

Andy gave him a tight hug and Rusty tried his best not to cry. It felt good to have a man stand up for him and believe in him. He never had a father. Maybe now he can have someone similar in Andy.

"Oh Andy, since when have you been promoted from best friend to fiancé?" teased Rusty.

Andy gave him an uneasy boyish grin.

"I'll tell you everything on our way to the In and Out Burger before picking up your mom at the hospital," said Andy.

"Hospital? What's the matter with Sharon" asked Rusty.

"Well, Rusty… how would you feel about being big brother Rusty?"


	10. TGI Friday Celebration

**TGI Fridays, a few days later**

Somehow the celebration did not turn out the way he had envisioned it. In his dream, Sharon would be there beside him, telling everyone that they had fallen in love and will soon be getting married before their baby will be born, but instead he found himself feeling empty and sad without Sharon. He would gladly take the Sharon who was avoiding conversation about their relationship over the Sharon who had been showing him nothing but contempt and sending him text messages to leave her alone.

For Pet's sake he didn't know what he did wrong. All he did was go to Rusty's school that day. Yes, he left her alone in the hospital but telling him they were history was an exaggerated reaction. He didn't cheat on her for crying out loud.

Sharon sent him a message she was not coming to their get together. Andy wanted her to be there and he knew the team missed her so much too, so he told her if she wanted him to leave, he would, just so she and Rusty can spend time with team, especially since Rusty was looking forward to it when he told him about the celebration when he went to his school.

 _Don't worry, I won't be there._ He texted.

"She's coming with Rusty. I have to go. She doesn't want to see me," he told Tao and Provenza.

"I don't understand the issue between you," said Provenza.

"Honestly, neither do I. All she said was she doesn't want to see me, and I should leave her alone. It's like short of saying 'I want you out of Major Crimes by the time I report back to work'."

Andy never looked so devastated and angry at the same time.

"Look Flynn. It's too late to castigate you about having a relationship with the boss. What's done is done but I'm telling you, do not budge and leave Major Crimes. If she has an issue with you, let her move," said Provenza.

"I'd like to think this is all temporary. Maybe it's just hormonal… being pregnant and all. What do you think, Tao? You're the one who's happily married with three kids for eighteen long years. Is this hormonal?" asked Andy, shaking his head in confusion.

"Well, my wife sometimes wants to tear my face off when she was pregnant. Sometimes she's extra sweet… who knows? Women are so hard to understand, even if you've been married several years. Communication is always the best thing…"

"I tried, Mike, but she's avoiding me like the plague… I don't know what I did to deserve this?" whined Andy.

Provenza and Tao sighed in exasperation. They wish they knew what to say or do to help Andy but felt helpless. They had never seen him so affected. They ordered another bucket of Heineken.

"I better go. She might ran out if she catches me hanging out with you. Here's my card… Hey, Provenza, I'm only paying for food and drinks… there's no way I'm paying for a motel room for you and a chick you will pick up tonight."

Tao and Andy laughed at his joke, and Provenza waved him off.

Shortly into 3 gigantic pizzas, mozarella sticks, spicy chicken wings, and unlimited nachos with guacamole, garlic ceasar, salsa, and ground beef, Sharon and Rusty arrived.

She was happy to see them as she had not been back to the office the past three days, in as much as she had been avoiding Andy, her obstetrician ordered her to take it easy and take a bed rest for a few months. She had every intention to follow the doctor because she wanted to ensure the safety of the baby inside her despite her.

"Hello!" she greeted them. She was quickly scanned the table and noted the absence of Andy which was a big relief to her.

"Captain, over here! Seat beside me," said Amy.

The team was equally excited to see her and waved for her and Rusty to join them at their long table.

"Hey… the case must have taken a toll on you guys that you decided to celebrate and unwind. Wow can we finish all these?" laughed Sharon.

"Of course, we can. I'm ordering more. We have quite an appetite, don't we Buzz?" said Rusty.

"I want to thank you all for keeping up the good work even if I wasn't around. Kudos to everyone for closing the case," continued Sharon, raising a mug of iced tea. She cannot have a drop of alcohol in her condition. She was glad to make the sacrifice for her unborn baby.

Everyone looked confused and uncomfortable in her statement. Provenza took it on himself to explain.

"We are not celebrating for solving the case. We are celebrating about the baby," said Provenza.

"What?" It was Sharon's turn to be confused.

"Lt. Flynn had this all planned since that day in the hospital. He was so happy about the baby he wanted to celebrate…says the great news calls for a celebration," said Julio.

"Too bad he had to leave… he was coming up with a flu," said Tao. He stared hard into Sharon's eyes before sharing a knowing look with Provenza.

"Not to worry, guys. His credit credit card is with Lt. Provenza," smiled Julio.

Sharon studied everyone's facial expression and body language and it appeared everyone was generally in the dark about her and Andy's drama except for the two Lieutenants who kept giving her looks of disapproval.

"Unlimited Food and Drinks," yelled Rusty excitedly.

"You knew about this?" asked Sharon aghast.

Rusty stared at her. "Why, yeah… didn't you? Andy invited me the same day he told me I was goin to be big brother Rusty. I didn't eat lunch today so I can eat a lot."

"What... you already know about the baby..." asked Sharon in surprise.

"Come on... why else would I be cleaning the Condo? I wasn't cleaning it for fun," said Rusty.

Laughter emanated from the group.

"Andy didn't say anything about this…" Sharon uttered slowly.

"Well, maybe you didn't give him a chance to tell you, Captain," sneered Provenza.

Before Sharon could reply, Amy piped in.

"The Lt. is so excited about the baby he is even asking my help about the venue where the Gender Reveal can be held. I told him it's months away, sir…" laughed Amy.

"Excuse me, Gender what?" asked Sharon.

"It's a fancy term of the millennials for Baby Shower," explained Tao as he bit into his pizza.

"The Lieutenant asked my opinion too since my sister just gave birth. He said he wanted the "young" people's opinion for the appropriate venue for the Gender Reveal. Apparently, he is planning to invite more people to the event and not just us," said Buzz.

"Flynn is driving me crazy with all the hullaballoo regarding this Baby Shower or Gender thingy… whatever you guys call it. You'd think he's a first-time father, geez! I'd hate to think the ruckus he'll get for the christening," said Provenza.

Sharon was having mixed emotions. A part of her was delighted by the information she just heard, but another part of her was ashamed for the bad treatment she had given Andy, and another part was guilty for easily thinking the worst of him- the father of her child, when he had done nothing to bad to make her think as such… while she had been so easily forgiving and understanding to all the bad behavior and vices Jack had while they were married. She felt she deserved every wicked name the LAPD called her when she was in Internal Affairs… and more. She felt like crying in shame.

"Let me just…uhm… check on Andy… You said he is sick, Mike…" uttered Sharon, avoiding his eye.

"I promise if he isn't feeling so bad… I would bring him back to celebrate with us," smiled Sharon.

* * *

Sharon scolded herself on the drive to Andy's house. She cleared her head on the million ways she was considering on how to approach him and apologize. Finally, she told herself she was only complicating things when Andy was not a complicated person. He only wanted her to be simply open and honest, no need for any trappings to smoothen the pain she caused him.

She exhaled, trying to dissipate the exasperation she felt. She did not only treat him badly, but she accused him of running away that day in the hospital for fear of responsibility for the baby. He explained he wasn't running but only attended something very important. Sharon didn't trust him enough to take his word when he couldn't explain what it was when he was only looking after Rusty. And no matter what the cost, he did not break his promise to the kid not tell Sharon about the incident.

After she had gotten over her initial angry reaction when she found out, she realized that Andy cared enough for Rusty to help him with his problem at school, and he cared enough not to break his trust even if it would evoke Sharon's ire. To date, she had confronted neither Andy nor Rusty about it. She figured as long as it was over and done with, without any permanent damaging consequences, she'd like to leave their male bonding secret with them.

She had just visited the obstetrician recommended by Dr. Platt when she had run into the doctor himself inside the hospital, he was her attending physician in the Emergency Room who ran the tests when Provenza and Julio brought her in when she fainted in the morgue.

"Mrs. Flynn! How are you?" he greeted.

He saw the surprise in Sharon's eyes and realized his error.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You haven't gotten married yet… Ms. Raydor, right?" he asked.

Sharon shook his hand and smiled. How had he gotten so chummy with Andy after just telling him about her pregnancy for a brief moment. Her question was answered shortly.

"I forgot you haven't married Lt. Flynn. I'm sorry he had to leave you the day you were discharged. He had to go to your son's school. Apparently, your boy and my son had some misunderstanding and were called to the principal's office… I'm sure Lt. Flynn explained. You should have seen our surprise when we saw each other at the principal's office, an hour later on the same day I told him he was going to be a father. Anyhow, please don't worry. My son will not bother Rusty anymore. I will be sending him to military school so he would have some discipline. Last I heard he and Rusty are civil to each there as they complete their community service."

She thanked Dr. Platt for the info as Andy and Rusty kept the incident from her. The doctor was apologetic for letting the cat out of the bad and he didn't wish to cause any conflict in their family. Sharon gave her a reassuring smile that it will not cause any conflict or problem. Andy and Rusty may have omitted to tell her because they were afraid to worry or anger her.

This seemed to relieve the doctor.

"Yes, I'm sure thy just don't want to stress you out, specially with the baby and all. Stress both physical and emotional will be harmful to your baby. Anyhow, it's all been taken cared of," reassured the doctor.

Sharon realized there are things a boy could only tell a father, just as there are things a daughter would be more comfortable talking with her mother about rather than her father. She was grateful to Andy for being there for Rusty… And she owed him… big time.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for all the readers who took the time to review, follow or tagged fave. This is my first M rated story and I'm sorry if it wasn't at par with your expectation. Despite the sexy scenes I tried to incorporate the sweet, happily ever after love story of our favorite couple.** **I am fully aware that Sharon is in her fifties in the show and cannot have kids unless it is IVF but I took the liberty to still add it since this is after all a fiction. I wanted to make a sweet Shandy love story and I know it wouldn't be complete until they got married and have a kid so I'm sorry if it didn't turn out as some of you expected but I hope I was able to cater to the Shandy fans who just want a good happily ever after story.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hugs**

* * *

"Hello… Andy?"

Sharon gave Andy a call on his cellphone. She wanted to make sure he was at home, and if he wasn't she would go to wherever he was. She had been stupid all along and her stupidity had hurt Andy and their relationship. She knew it wasn't too late, or was it?

She was a little scared when it took fifteen rings before Andy picked up. It didn't matter she hadn't heard him say I love you. He loved their baby and that's what matters, thought Sharon. Albeit there was still a piece of her that longed to hear him say those words because she was bottling up the same emotion. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want to say it first. She wasn't sure how he was going to react. She didn't want him to feel pressured into saying it as well. She'll worry about it another day. The important thing is to apologize and patch things up with him.

"What do you want Sharon? I'm upset, I'm hurting… I'm not in the mood to hear more of your accusations," said Andy.

"Are you at home?" she asked.

"Who needs to know?" snapped Andy.

"Your baby… the one I'm carrying, needs to know," said Sharon.

There was a momentary silence. Sharon could tell her comment had brought a smile into Andy's face.

He tried to hide the smile, but Sharon could feel it in his voice.

"Are you using my baby to gain favors from me?" asked Andy.

"Yes," replied Sharon.

"Alright. I'm home. What can I do for the mother of my baby?"

"Andy… we need to talk… can I come over?" pleaded Sharon.

"I think we should talk tomorrow. I'm still upset about our heated argument a while ago. I don't want to say something or do something, we will both regret later on."

"Andy… please. I'm… I'm willing to take the risk. I want to see you," she said.

Ten minutes later she was knocking on Andy's front door. The moment he answered the door, Sharon threw herself in his arms.

"Oh, Andy. I'm so sorry," she said, not breaking the embrace. Her arms wrapped around his stomach as she buried her face in his chest.

"It hurts that you easily assume the worst about me," whispered Andy.

It was her fault she would always presume men were like Jack. Jack wasn't all men. He was not the epitome of men. Jack only married her out of obligation when she got pregnant and she was young and naïve to believe that sex meant something to him that night, the way it meant something to her. She didn't know then that sex can happen without love and she paid a huge price for her naivety. He wasn't even much of a father to their children and all these years she feared he didn't love them for he never showed much affection and interest in them.

Sharon was afraid history would repeat itself with Andy…

"I don't know how you could be so blind, Sharon. Can you not see how much I love you?" he said passionately with a hint of frustration.

"Can you forgive me? Please say you forgive me," cried Sharon.

"I have been cynical, Andy. But your love can change all that."

Andy tried to keep his hands on his side, not to hug her back but it was impossible. It was hard to stay angry with the woman you love. She only had to look at him and his heart would melt. She only had to touch him and he would do anything for her.

Suddenly, Andy became aware of her body pressed firmly against his. He tilted her face to make her look into his eyes. His lips slowly descended on hers on a hungry onslaught while his other hand found its way inside her blouse to tease her lovely breasts.

"If I forgive you, what do I get in return?" he asked huskily.

In a whisper that cannot mask her desire for him she replied, "anything."

"You do understand that by coming here, there is no turning back. There's no 'we're just friends' and no pleading 'can we test the waters?' If I let you in…If you stay, we're taking the plunge together," said Andy matter-of-factly.

Sharon answered him by sliding her arms around his neck and drawing him closer for a fervent kiss as she pressed her body to his until she felt him harden against her.

Andy didn't need any further invitation. He swept her up without breaking the kiss and carried her inside his bedroom.

When they paused for some air, Andy looked deeply into her eyes.

"This is not happening in frenzy, Sharon. I'm going to take it slow and love every inch of you with my lips and tongue till there is no doubt in your mind how much I love you."

 _He loves me._ Her heart soared hearing him say those words as he looked into her eyes. No anger, no heat of passion. Just simply I love you.

She didn't know why she ever feared Andy was another Jack. When she was young her friends would talk about their first time, how great sex could feel but after her first time with Jack, she believed her friends had been lying about sex. It was never as great as it was described in the romance novels they were reading until that night with Andy. The first time they made love after their date felt so wonderful and magical she actually thought it was only a dream the next day. She was after all, slightly intoxicated by the wine.

She could feel her heart hammering wildly in her chest, so loud she wouldn't be surprised if Andy actually heard it. Everything felt like a re-enactment of their first night… only it was slower and she was dead sober.

His tongue lightly teased her upper and lower lips by tracing it without seeking entry. It was mesmerizing. She found her hands clutching at his shirt as his expert hands shed her pants and panties without her noticing until she became aware of his fingers gliding from her inner thigh upwards to her secret feminine place. His fingers teased and traced her lightly until she was hot and wet it was driving her wild.

She jerked up to deepen the kiss Andy was giving her. His eyes glinted in amusement as a smile broke in the corner of his mouth.

"Getting impatient, Sharon?" he teased.

He broke the kiss and started pressing hungry, wet kisses down her throat. He was glad to find her brassier had its clasp in front and he opened it with his mouth before devouring one taut nipple inside into his mouth while his fingers moved up to tease the other nipple.

"Andy!" she cried. She kept crying his name like a chant, her body writhing beneath his.

"Please!" she cried.

"What are you begging for, Sharon," he groaned against her mouth when he kissed her again.

"I don't know…"

"Andy!" she cried his name again.

"I… want.. you," she cried.

Andy's fingers slowly parted her feminine folds as his lips slowly descended to her feminine center. She was hot and wet, and ready for him he could almost feel himself burst.

The great thing about taking it slowly was he could take his time tasting her. He wanted his fill in tasting her feminine warmth and licking her wetness that indicated how much she wanted him.

He heard her gasped as his fingers glided inside her, the same time his tongue lapped on her.

He felt her stiffen as she tugged his hair pulling him up, a gentle protest on his enjoyable onslaught.

He saw apprehension in her eyes but her desire was still evident. He pushed her back comfortably on the bed and looked at her. His fingers still rooted inside her. He could still feel the pool of her desire inciting him to move his fingers in and out of her.

She whispered his name. Andy wasn't sure if it was in protest or in desire, perhaps it was both.

He smiled and planted a gentle kiss on her nose and on her lips.

"Sweetheart, don't you think it's bit late to be coy with me… my baby is inside you," he uttered softly.

She swallowed hard and knew he was right but his lips tasting her felt too intimate it was intimidating.

"Relax. I promise this will be wonderful," he whispered.

He parted her legs wider to give his tongue better access to every inch of her feminine mound. Sharon was lost the moment his tongue replaced his fingers inside her feminine warmth while his fingers teased her clit. She found herself drowning in wave after wave of ecstasy. She was lost and riding in the ripples of high as Andy rode his passion into her over and over until he had spent himself all inside her feminine warmth.

Andy drew her close into his arms as they lay in bed savoring the euphoria of the moment they just spent together. He was running his fingers along her arm in affection while she traced her fingers on his hairy chest.

She wanted to stay in his arms forever, she thought. She knew she needed to tell him they must return to Fridays where everyone was waiting for them, but she didn't want to break the glorious moment. She ran away the last time they made love and she regretted it. She didn't know how wonderful it felt to cuddle and embrace each other after making love. She could have saved them so much heart-ache.

As though reading her mind, Andy's voice rang in the midst of reverie.

"You promised you would do anything if I forgive you."

Sharon turned to her stomach to look at him in the eye.

"Uh huh, I did promise." she smiled in confirmation.

"Sharon, will you marry me?"

She was astounded, it was something she didn't expect but her heart sang how gladly she would marry him.

She gave a teasing smile. "What if I don't marry you?"

Andy rolled them over until he was atop her, pinning her to the bed, his legs parting hers, his hands held hers down on either side of her head. His dark eyes staring into her green ones.

"Then I'll make love to you again... Over and over until you say yes," he said with a glint in his eyes.

Sharon laughed. "Alright. I surrender."

In more serious tone she added. "I will marry you."

Andy captured her lips with his own to seal their promise of forever.


End file.
